


Only Mine

by Cynical_Writers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Graphic Description, M/M, Murder, Stalker Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynical_Writers/pseuds/Cynical_Writers
Summary: "W-What do you w-want...?" he whispered, looking at Harry again. Harry beamed at the sound of his voice,"Just you." Harry assured, smiling wider. "Come with me. To my island. We can be alone there, we can do everything, anything we want." he said excitedly. his eyes brightening even in the candle's presence, Louis could see it. Harry was full on smiling now, dimples in appearance."But if you escaped," Harry's beautiful smile fell, his eyes glaring at him hatefully. "I will not hesitate to take your heart out too. So I can keep it to myself. No one would take it away from me."/////
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Only Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Read at your own risk. This one shot is kind of graphic, I am sure you read worst but still be cautious! If this makes you squimish feel free to read better fics than this hahaha  
> ~Louisiana

It was 6PM and the bakery was almost closed.

Louis' shift started hours ago and all he wanted to do was to sleep for the rest of his life. Probably not. 

"Lou, do you mind helping me?" Liam, the kind owner of the bakery shop, asked shyly. He rarely asked for Louis' help so Louis might as well give it to him. They are lacking of workers since some took their Christmas break early.

Louis blinked his eyes to remove the sleepiness, smiling coolly. "Of course, Li."

"I'll clean here inside then you can clean outside. Just arrange the chairs and tables please." Liam smiled at him, patting his back gently. Louis gave him a tired, mock-salute and went outside. 

"Fuck." he muttered, immediately wrapping his short, tattooed arms around his small frame. The cold wind blew past through him like a bloody train. It was damb freezing! He forgot to bring his jacket.

He grumpily grabbed the broom that was tall as him, amd started sweeping the pavement. He decided to arrange the tables after he cleaned the dusty spots. Liam would be proud.

He shivered again, punching himself inwardly for not bringing his jacket, being a lazy shit he was. His mum made it for him.

He grumbled, putting back the broom on its own place. 

"Cold?" a deep voice asked. Louis blinked, thinking it was Liam. But instead he found a curly lad sitting on one of the chairs gracefully, his face peaceful and childlike. 

He was wearing a dark gray sweater with a thin white shirt inside, making Louis see his tattoos inside. 

Louis looked away. "Yeah, kind of." he chuckled, starting to arrange the tables quickly.

"You didn't bring a jacket?" the guy asked. Louis looked up as he finished the first table, smiling.

"No, I didnt. Wasn't so cold when I left me home."

The guy clicked his tongue. "You knew it's cold here when the clock strucks at 6PM."

Louis narrowed his eyes as the innocent, baby face scowled at him. "Uhuh... Yeah. Now I am aware." he laughed awkwardly. The stranger's face softened, opening his pretty pink lips to say something. 

"How about---" he was cut off when Liam's voice called out Louis' name.

"Lou! Come here inside! Prepared some tea!"

Louis cleared his throat, "Coming!" he shouted back. He looked back at the spot where the curly lad was sitting but he wasn't there. 

Where did he go?"

/////  
Second day of Louis' hell shift this week, he was almost dying. He wasn't used to this hectic kind of shift. He burned two cupcakes and his hand, spilled tea on a girl while he was daydreaming about sleep. 

Liam told him it was okay, eyes amused and he looked like he was stopping himseld from laughing. 

He was cleaning the table near the door when he felt like he was being watched. 

He looked around the shop, feeling scared all of the sudden. He expected a man or a woman waiting for him to take their order but the shop was empty and his cold ears and sleepy eyes met silence. 

He sighed shrugging it off. He was being paranoid, he needed sleep. 

On the fifth day of his hell shift this week, Louis was dying. Liam gave him a two-day rest so he could finally sleep. Olivia and Diana will take over his shift for the next two days since the twins came back from their Christmas break. 

Louis was also grateful Liam dismissed him earlier than usual. 

He leaned his forehead against his apartment door, groaning when he inserted the wrong key on the door. He just wanted sleep forever. 

He sighed in relief when his door finally opened,only bumping on something from inside. 

He blinked, thinking something had fallen or just he left something by the door. Though, he always leave his apartment clean. 

He opened the door widely, picking up the fairly sized red box. It was blue ribbon wrapped around it and it was kinda heavy. 

He furrowed his eyebrows, did someone left a gift for him? But this box won't fit inside the mail box on Louis' door? Maybe someone gave him a present and he forgot about it. He should feel guilty but he just felt nervous. His heart was hammering in his chest wildly, his mind thinking something was wrong. Something was telling he should leave. 

He tugged the end of the ribbon, making a small piece of paper fall.

SLAM!

"Shit!" Louis cried when his door suddenly slammed close. He forgot to switch the lights on earleir when he came in so it was pitch dark inside his apartment now. He only used the illuminating light from the hallway of his complex. He blindly reached for the light switch, cursing again when he stepped on something. 

His clammy, shaky hand touched the wall, the cold surface made Louis shiver. He continued to search for the switch blindly when he felt something touched his hand. 

His breath left his body quickly, he could feel himself going pale as sheet. 

It was a warm against his cold skin, soft and smooth. It was a motherfucking hand. 

Louis squealed, his hands immediately dropping the small box, it landed on the floor with a loud thud. 

He scrambled towards the door, tripping twice. He was sweating but he felt so cold and scared. 

He was trembling like a leaf as he opened the door. 

He almost screamed again when the door revealed his best mate, Niall, who had his fist raised as if he was going to knock. He looked at him weirdly. 

"Are you constipated?" He blurted out. 

Louis scrambled towards him, closing the door shut. He was trembling, shaking, stes wide and his throat felt dry. 

"N-Niall..." he stammered, looking at the door fearfully. 

"Louis, are you okay?" Niall asked in concern, cupping his best friend's cold cheeks. 

"Someone i-is in there..." Louis whispered. "I-I think m-my home is haunted Niall."

"What do you mean?" Niall asked softly, hugging Louis close. 

"Please g-get me out o-of here..." he mumbled in Niall's shoulder. 

////

They ended up going to Niall's smoothie shop. It was closed for three hours now but Niall opened it again for the two of them.

"Are you sure it was a hand? Maybe it was a curtain or something?"

Louis sighed, "I don't have curtains, Niall."

"Maybe you were imagining it? Or you were paranoid?"

"Maybe... I haven't got any sleep for days."

"That's why."

Niall wiped his mouth with his napkin

"And Niall, it feels like I'm being watched."Louis whispwred. Niall frowned. 

"Eh?"

"Like everywhere I go. I always feels like there's a pair of eyes watching me."

"You sure?"

"I've been experiencing it a lot since I started my hell shift last week."

"That's fucking creepy. Did you summon a demon or something?"

"Niall."

"Right, right. Soz. Is that why you were looking like a constipated corn?"

"I don't know what the fuck you just saud but yes. There was a hand! It touched mine!" Louis exclaimed, waving his hands up un the air. 

"You look crazy." Niall laughed. 

"I'm serious." Louis whined. 

"Also," Niall hummed. "I saw something on the floor earlier. It looked like you dropped it. A red box...?"

"Yes." Louis sighed. "When I opened my door it was there already. Though it couldn't fit inside the mail. And I don't remember anyone giving me a present."

"Why don't we open it? Go back to your house?"

"Niall! I can't do that!"

"I'm with you, idiot. I'm gonna go with you."

Louis found himself standinh in front of his door once again. A wave of dejavu hit him, making him tremble in fear.

"You go first." 

"Duh, mate. You have the keys."

"I'm shaking. You do it." Louis threw his keys shakily at his best friend. Niall shrugged, catching the keys easily.

He opened the door easily, blinking at the darkness. He took his phone out, opening the flashlight.

Louis let out a small scream, covering his eyes. 

"Lou, calm the fuck down." Niall shushed him gently. 

"Is there someone inside?"

"Yes. Me." Niall deadpanned, searching for the light switch. He prepared himself because he might see the hand Louis was talking about. 

Niall let Louis srat outside as he searched around. "Why is it do hard to find the damn switch?"

Niall let out a weird noise when he stepped on something. It was the box.

He picked it up, snatching the small paper. The box was kinda heavy. 

"Louis." Niall called out silently. Louis let out a scared squeak, peeking inside. 

"Y-Yes?"

"Read this. It's yours." Niall suggested, tossing the paper to his bestfriend. Louis clutched it into his hand, gulping dryly. 

"Go."

Louis slowly opened it, his breath hitching.

"Do you want his heart?" it read. 

Louis blinked. 

Louis eyes widened when he heard Niall let out a bone chilling scream, making him shriek back.

"NIALL!" he shouted, forgetting his fears and went inside his own apartment. He dropped the letter, whimpering when he saw that the room was still dark. 

"LO-LOUIS! RUN!" he shrieked again, Louis never heard him scream like this. He sounded scared and terrified. The only think Louis could see was Niall's silhouette, his shadows illuminating with the moonlight from outside. 

He collapsed on the floor lifelessly, Louis still frozen in the door way. Someting fell out of Niall's hand, it bounced wetly towards Louis, making it splutter a red liquid on his feet. 

A heart. 

He tried to scream but the door suddenly slammed, trapping him inside with darkness, with a lifeless Niall, and a murderer. 

The lights flickered on, but it was not from Louis' bright LED light. It was from a candle. 

He looked up, seeing a familiar looking guy two feet away from him. 

He had a cold, blank expression on his pretty, angelic face. The candle held underneath his chin illuminated his face, making his sharp jawline and sharp cheekbones flex gorgeously. His long curls placed down on his broad shoulders flawlessly, making it shine lightly.

It was the curly guy from the bakery.

"Louis." he greeted with a smirk. A dimple popped out of his right cheek, Louis shuddered. From his cold voice and his attractive sinister smile. The guy stuck his huge hand out, his other hand holding the candle in place. 

Louis stared at the hand, his mouth dropping, ready to scream but there was no sound coming out of his mouth. His knees wobble, leaning against the wall near him. 

It was a heart. A still faintly beating bloody heart. It was dripping down the floor, making a 'bloop... bloop...', sound. Louis breathed heavily, choking out a sob. 

"Niall was holding Liam's heart." The guy explained kindly but giddy,, like he was talking about his favorite song. "This is Niall's."

Louis didn't say anything, but he was silently crying. He could run, but he was frozen in fear. His eyes blurry from al the tears he was releasing. His eyes slowly looked at his best mate, finally letting out a loud cry when he saw a huge hole on Niall's chest. Like someone forcefully chuck their hand inside. Niall's eyes were still opened, directly looking at Louis, tears still in his bright blue eyes. 

Louis' eyes trailed to Niall's hand. seeing a heart few centimetres from it. It must be Liam's... Oh Liam. He...

Louis sobbed louder, covering his mouth. 

"I took their hearts out." The guy explained, dropping Niall's bloody heart on the ground, making it splash on its own blood, Louis feeling it splatter to his feet again. He stayed still. He kept his eyes on the heart, releasing more batch of tears as it slowly stopped from beating. 

"So they dont have a reason to love you." he continued, laughing shyly, as if he confessed something sweet. "It doesn't make any sense. But I dont want anyway bitches touching you. I've been following you for a week, I was too scared to approach you. I was so jealous, furious, that these people touching you. Touching what is mine." he spat, his tone became cold, making Louis shiver again. Louis furrowed his eyebrows, confused. Is this boy gonna kill Louis? He felt scared, not sure if he wanted to die this way. 

He finally looked up, meeting the boy's dark eyes. He smiled when he saw Louis' eyes. Louis' heart stuttered, from fear and from the attractiveness of this boy. 

Louis gulped down a whimper, He stuttered, releasing a non sense gibberish. He clamped his mouth shut.

"I am Harry by the way." Harry introduced himself, tone sweet and sincere. Harry. It sounded innocent as his face. He stepped closer, his shoe steppuge on Niall's hand, making some bones crack loudly. Louis winced, looking away from Niall.

Louis finally found his voice, but it was faint. his heart beats louder than his small voice. He could feel his own chest tighten harshly ,

"W-What do you w-want...?" he whispered, looking at Harry again. Harry beamed at the sound of his voice,

"Just you." Harry assured, smiling wider. "Come with me. To my island. We can be alone there, we can do everything, anything we want." he said excitedly. his eyes brightening even in the candle's presence, Louis could see it. Harry was full on smiling now, dimples in appearance. 

"But if you escaped," Harry's beautiful smile fell, his eyes glaring at him hatefully. "I will not hesitate to take your heart out too. So I can keep it to myself. No one would take it away from me."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
